


Духи латины

by CommanderShally, WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В руки к Кварку попадает древнебаджорский артефакт с необычными свойствами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Духи латины

**Author's Note:**

> Текст является переложением Рождественской песни Чарльза Диккенса. Ла́тина — серебристая жидкость, используемая в качестве валюты ференги и другими расами. «Спрессованная в золоте ла́тина» (gold pressed latinum) формуется в виде полосок, пластин, брусков и слитков.

Наверно, это была не самая хорошая идея, из тех что приходили Кварку в голову, но возможность сохранить несколько слитков ла́тины стоила того. 

Ференги договорился с группой орионских контрабандистов о покупке одной древней реликвии, найденной на раскопках Б’Хала, — однако сделка не состоялась. Виртуозно обманув орионцев, Кварк исчез вместе с артефактом, так и не расплатившись.

Совесть — да, у Кварка были зачатки совести — упрямо твердила, что, во-первых, надо вернуть бесценный предмет обратно властям Баджора, а во-вторых, не стоило забирать его из-под носа Орионского синдиката. Но, как гласило девятое правило Приобретения, — «возможность плюс инстинкт равно прибыль». Кварк чувствовал, что инстинкты не подвели, и продажа артефакта могла стать одной из самых выгодных сделок за последнее время.

Кварк задвинул совесть и все ее ференгийские аналоги куда подальше и активировал максимальный варп. Его личная луна ждала. Кварк уже представил, как будет гордиться им Великий Нагус и как подавится от зависти кузен Гейла.

Не пытаясь противостоять внутреннему порыву отпраздновать успех, Кварк достал реликвию из футляра и, прикидывая в уме, какую цену заломить, внимательно ее рассмотрел. Это была невысокая металлическая чаша, инкрустированная небольшими драгоценными (Кварк был уверен, что драгоценными) камнями. По периметру она была украшена древнебаджорскими письменами. Даже невооруженному глазу видно, что ценность реликвии определенно высока.

Везти артефакт на станцию опасно: вряд ли Одо позволил бы Кварку нажиться на контрабанде баджорских древностей. Поэтому ференги, недолго думая, полетел на одну из торговых планет, недалеко от Ференгинара. Уж там-то он точно нашел бы покупателя.

— За мою личную Луну! — воскликнул Кварк, чувствуя себя просто замечательно. Он раскупорил бутылку своего лучшего спрингвайна, прихваченного на всякий случай, и отпил.

Чаша у него в руках подозрительно замерцала, будто бы привлекая внимание, но Кварк был слишком занят празднованием, чтобы это заметить и насторожиться. Вместо этого он сделал то, о чем потом пожалел, — налил в нее вино и пригубил.

Напиток в чаше засветился, став подозрительно похожим на содержимое баджорских Сфер Пророков.

— Что за… — не успел Кварк удивиться или испугаться, как его резко качнуло, в глазах помутнело, и он оказался не где-нибудь, а в своем баре на станции «Глубокий Космос 9».

— Дабо!

Рулетка для дабо вращалась, издавая привычный для уха ференги звук, но вокруг нее не было ни души. Однако эхо возгласов слышалось очень хорошо.

— Посмотри, на что ты растратил свою жизнь, — прозвучало за спиной Кварка. Ференги развернулся и увидел Дакс. Джадзия была одета, как порядочная самка ференги, — то есть обнажена. Кварк потерял дар речи и постарался не смотреть туда, куда спускались пятнышки трилла.

— Дакс, что происходит? Вы в порядке? — несмело спросил он. Кварк решил, что это какой-нибудь розыгрыш. От Джадзии и не такое можно было ожидать.

— Посмотри, на что ты растратил свою жизнь, — повторила Дакс и сделала жест рукой, показывая на бар. — Никакой прибыли. Ференги без прибыли — вообще не ференги. Ты не ференги, Кварк.

Голая Джадзия стояла посреди пустого бара и цитировала правила Приобретения? Это сон? Это галлюцинация?

Вдруг в голове Кварка стало проясняться, как будто кто-то прошептал ему подсказку. Определенно, дело могло быть в баджорской чаше. Древний артефакт сделал что-то с ним, устроив эту иллюзию.

«Возможно, — подумал Кварк, — это не Дакс, а Пророки».

— О Пророк из чаши, если я сделал что-то не так, вы только скажите, я постараюсь откуп… исправиться, — театрально вскинув руки, произнес ференги.

— Исправиться? — переспросила Дакс-Пророк и подошла к Кварку вплотную. Не смотреть на обнаженную Дакс оказалось сложно, особенно если учесть, что бармен был ниже Джадзии. — Хороший ференги должен был предложить мне взятку.

— Да кто вы такая? — возмутился Кварк, немного отступив назад. В том, что это была какая-то иллюзия, он уже не сомневался.

— Я — дух ла́тины, — коварно улыбнувшись, сказала «Дакс» и, проведя пальцами по ушам ференги, развернула его.

— Посмотри, что ты видишь? — спросила дух, томно шепча Кварку на ухо.

— Мой бар, — собравшись с мыслями, ответил тот.

— Твой пустой бар, — заговорила дух. — Твой пустой бар, потому что ты давал своим работникам слишком много выходных, ты позволил им создать профсоюз и делал прибавки к жалованию.

Дух обошла вокруг бармена и встала перед ним.

— Я — олицетворение всего, что ты когда-либо хотел получить, но не получил, потому что наплевал на Правила Приобретения. Ты стал слишком щедрым, Кварк.

При слове «щедрым» Кварк поморщился.

Вокруг них вдруг стали возникать разные по высоте кучи блестящих полосок, брусков и слитков ла́тины. Кучки вырастали столбиками, заполняя каждый свободный дюйм пространства бара. Ференги протянул руку, чтобы схватить ближайший слиток, но тот рассыпался в пыль у него в руке, будто был сделан из песка.

— Что происходит? — недоумевая, спросил Кварк у духа. Горы латины, закрывающие наготу Дакс, отрезвили его ум, и сейчас ференги действительно хотел понять, что духу от него нужно.

— Что происходит? — переспросила дух-Дакс. — Это вся латина, которую ты мог бы заработать, но уже никогда не заработаешь. Именно поэтому ты не можешь к ней прикасаться. Она не принадлежит тебе.

И тут столбики один за другим стали рассыпаться в пыль и растворяться в воздухе.

— Нет, постой! — закричал Кварк. — Как я могу вернуть ее?

— Никак, — улыбнувшись, ответила дух и растворилась в воздухе вместе с последним слитком. Вслед за Дакс начал рассыпаться в пыль бар — Кварк попытался убежать из него, но двери были закрыты. Ференги зажмурился, ожидая своей участи, но через мгновение все затихло.

Когда Кварк открыл глаза, то понял, что стоит на нижнем ярусе пустого Променада.

— Эй, тут есть кто-нибудь? — крикнул ференги и огляделся, а затем, по старой человеческой традиции, ущипнул себя за руку (он часто видел, как это делали офицеры Флота).

Променад не растворился.

— Никакой прибыли, — раздался голос капитана Сиско откуда-то сверху. Кварк поднял голову и увидел Бенджамина на верхнем ярусе.

— Капитан? — осторожно спросил Кварк.

— Не совсем, — на лице псевдо-капитана засияла недобрая улыбка.

— Тоже дух?

Офицер растворился в воздухе, как только ференги задал вопрос, и материализовался прямо перед ним. Он отметил про себя, что галлюцинация немного затянулась.

— Верно, — Сиско-дух схватил бармена за плечи и, широко улыбаясь, продолжил: — дух латины, что утекает сквозь твои пальцы прямо сейчас.

— Прямо сейчас? — ужаснулся Кварк.

Дух резко развернул ференги и показал необычную картину. Кварк, как на обзорном экране, увидел прямо перед ними Рома и Нога в серой дымке. Это был тот самый день, когда Ног сообщил, что собирается поступать в Академию Звездного Флота.

— Какой позор для семьи, — Сиско-дух сейчас выглядел серьезным и мало чем отличался от настоящего капитана, — ференги в Звездном Флоте. Как ты мог допустить это, Кварк? Что бы на это сказал твой отец?

— Но Ног не мой сын.

— Но ты прекрасно знал, что, будучи старшим братом, ты в ответе не только за Рома, от которого тоже толка было мало, но и за его сына, — дух наклонился к ференги, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне. — Ты должен был взять ответственность за воспитание племянника на себя.

Кварк снова посмотрел на Рома и Нога — они выглядели такими счастливыми. Наверно, он никогда не видел, чтобы Ром был так горд за сына.

— С момента, как Ног собрался в Звездный Флот, ты не заработал на нем ни куска латины. Как, по-твоему, это тебя характеризует? Жизнь на этой станции среди людей с их идеалами Федерации развратила твою душу и кошелек, Кварк.

— Послушайте, а вот это уже неправда… — возмутился бармен. Он был готов согласиться насчет тех денег, что он не заработал раньше, и с тем, что Ног отошел от пути настоящего ференги, но сейчас Кварк пытался выжать из бара все возможное и невозможное.

— Ты позволил Рому бросить работу, ты боишься совершать сделки на станции, ты делаешь скидки офицерам флота и баджорской милиции… Ты работаешь себе в убыток.

Дух был прав. Несмотря на попытки заработать всеми правдами и неправдами, Кварк действительно в последнее время дал слабину — недаром ТСФ уже некоторое время кружил вокруг его бара, как падальщик над добычей. Момент, когда у него должны были отобрать лицензию, был уже не за горами.

— Послушайте, я знаю, что давно уже не самый скупой и жадный на этой станции, но… но как мне вернуться на корабль и закончить начатую сделку? — спросил Кварк.

Капитан Сиско лишь загадочно улыбнулся и растворился в воздухе. Ференги подумал, что вот оно, сейчас галлюцинация рассеется, и он сможет смело продолжить свой путь. Наверняка потенциальные покупатели баджорской чаши уже его ждали.

— Кварк! — ференги вздрогнул, услышав голос констебля Одо. Бармен развернулся и в мгновение ока оказался в одной из камер гауптвахты станции. Одо, стоявший перед ним, ничем не отличался от настоящего — но было в метаморфе что-то, выдающее в нем всего лишь очередную галлюцинацию. Кварк тяжело вдохнул и устало сел на койку в камере.

— Дай угадаю: ты дух латины? — предположил бармен.

— Верно, — тут дух-Одо совершенно не свойственно для меняющегося рассмеялся. У ференги мурашки побежали по спине: было в этом смехе что-то зловещее.

— И что вы мне скажете? Будете вещать про латину, которую я еще не заработал? — Кварка вся эта иллюзия с духами уже изрядно утомила. Если он и должен был извлечь из этого какой-то урок, то пока что все сказанное духами было для него абсолютно бесполезно и не поучительно.

Он и так прекрасно знал, что жизнь среди баджорцев и офицеров Звездного Флота наложила на него отпечаток. Кварк изменился — и сказать, что эти перемены его не пугали, было бы преуменьшением. Но жизнь вокруг тоже не стояла на месте. Многое из того, что было актуально несколько лет назад, сейчас не имело никакой ценности. Нужно было приспосабливаться, а это Кварк умел делать всегда.

— Знаешь, что ждет такого ференги, как ты? — вдруг спросил Одо — и тут же ответил сам себе: — Забвение. Но не в тюремных камерах Терок Нор…

Кварк тяжело вздохнул: ему определенно не нравилось то, о чем говорил дух.

— Ты не заработаешь достаточного количества латины, чтобы обеспечить свое будущее. Все отвернутся от тебя.

— Прошу прощения, — ференги встал со скамьи, — но это не так…

— Неужели? — перебил Кварка дух-Одо. — Твой племянник уйдет служить в Звездный Флот, улетит в другие части квадранта. Твой брат последует за ним, потому что найдет людей, которые смогут по достоинству оплатить его услуги инженера. Твои так называемые «друзья» не будут служить на этой станции вечно.

Дух подошел ближе и сейчас практически нависал над ним.

— Они все забудут про тебя. Ты для них всего лишь проныра-ференги из станционного бара, — дух все наступал, и Кварку пришлось сесть обратно на скамью, чтобы избежать физического контакта. — Если ты не заработаешь достаточно латины, чтобы купить их любовь, то закончишь свои дни один…

Лицо Одо-духа было совсем близко. Кварк зажмурился: настолько устрашающе выглядела копия констебля и неприятны были его слова.

— Совсем один… — повторил дух. На мгновение ференги представил самого себя: старого, сидящего в полном одиночестве посреди пустого бара; и от этой картины ему почему-то стало не по себе.

— Нет! — закричал Кварк и со всей силы размахнулся, чтобы оттолкнуть Одо, но вместо этого попал по панели управления кораблем. Иллюзия развеялась, а баджорская чаша лежала на полу в луже спрингвайна.

Ференги испуганно посмотрел по сторонам и, только удостоверившись, что снова на корабле, позволил себе откинуться в кресле и выдохнуть. Он опустил взгляд на чашу и, стараясь не держать ее в руках долго, осторожно убрал в футляр.

Одна из мыслей, кружившихся у него голове, твердила, что нужно вернуть артефакт баджорцам. Последнее, что Кварк хотел сделать, — это разгневать Пророков. Другая — эхом повторяла слова Одо-духа о смерти в одиночестве. Кварк не мог понять, какая пугала его больше.

Он решил не испытывать судьбу и, развернув корабль, направил его на станцию.

 

***

— Что это? — констебль Одо сидел за своим столом в кабинете шефа службы безопасности и смотрел на красивую баджорскую чашу в руках у Кварка.

— Как что? — Кварк не решался подходить ближе, особенно после пережитой иллюзии. Он поставил артефакт на стол и сделал шаг назад. — Баджорская реликвия, найденная на раскопках Б’Хала.

— Кварк, — Одо поднялся со своего места, обращение прозвучало весьма угрожающим, — откуда у тебя она?

— Ну, Одо, ты же знаешь, как это бывает… — начал Кварк, активно жестикулируя и стараясь не смотреть, как метаморф подходит к нему. — Один мой знакомый сказал, что у него есть коллега, а тот, в свою очередь, сослался на парочку своих старых друзей...

— Ближе к делу, — Одо стоял в шаге от Кварка, немного нависая над ференги и сверля того взглядом.

— Ну, в общем, я купил эту чашу у Орионского синдиката и решил, что должен отдать ее тебе, потому что сохранение культурного наследия Баджора — это очень важно, — Кварк поднял глаза и посмотрел на констебля. — Неубедительно звучит, да?

— Да, — подтвердил Одо. — Начиная со слова «купил».

«Как хорошо он меня знает, однако», — подумал Кварк.

— А не все ли равно, как она мне досталась? Ну, я хочу сказать, что теперь ты можешь отдать ее ведекам. Это разве не самое главное?

— Действительно, — метаморф отошел от Кварка и, взяв чашу в руки, начал разглядывать письмена на ней.

— Я могу идти? — спросил ференги. Одо повернул голову и кивнул.

— Кварк, — ференги был уже на пороге кабинета. Он с явным недовольством развернулся, и на лице читалось «ну что еще?»

— Спасибо, что вернул чашу, — поблагодарил Одо — и Кварк был готов поклясться, что видел на лице-маске констебля что-то похожее на улыбку.

Ференги вышел на Променад и тяжело выдохнул. Может быть, духи латины были правы насчет того, что из Кварка получился никудышный ференги. В конце концов, он этого не отрицал. Но ему отчего-то отчаянно хотелось верить, что возвращения чаши обратно на Баджор было вполне достаточно, чтобы записать на счет Кварка хотя бы одно доброе дело. Может быть, этого хватит, чтобы не закончить свою жизнь в одиночестве и забвении.


End file.
